


Tasting The Stars

by Wildmutfruit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmutfruit/pseuds/Wildmutfruit
Summary: Morgan finally has Curie right where she wants her, and is ready to teach her just what her new body can do.
Relationships: Curie/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Tasting The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinktober Challenge: Face-sitting

‘That’s it, I’ve got you.’ Morgan breathed softly. Her voice was deep, as usual, like honey over gravel. Most people just got the gravel, but Curie was different. Morgan would slather her in honey if she could, if it were plentiful enough. She made a mental note that if she ever found more, she’d save it just to eat it off her. 

For now, she had her own honey to enjoy. Months of awkward courting, not Morgan’s strong suit at all, had lead to this very moment. She was in bed with Curie. As aggressively gay as she was, and she’d punched enough dicks in her life to earn that title, she’d only been with one other woman before Curie. She had been an older lady, strict and regal. She’d been her sexual awakening, and taught her a trick or two. That was before, though. Morgan wasn’t the same person anymore. 

She hid her nervousness with her usual coolness, faking it until she made it, in this case literally. Curie deserved her best, and Morgan would do her best. As far as she was concerned, Curie was the only person in the world on any given day. Certainly the only one that mattered. 

Her sweet French accent pulled at Morgan’s leathered heart strings. 

‘Are you sure, like this?’ Curie inquired. 

Curie was naked from the waist down, perched just above Morgan’s longing mouth. Fucking Christ, she was sure “like this”. They’d been teasing for an hour, Morgan making sure she was truly ready. She savored every minute of gentle circling, soft fingering, and breathed in every breathless moan Curie made for her like it was oxygen. They handled it as two women of science would, with curiosity, analytics, and passion. She’d taught her what it felt like to get close, edging her carefully, showing her the limits of pleasure. She was certain she was ready now, and Morgan thought she might die if she had to wait another minute. She wanted to show her what her new body could really do. 

‘I’m sure. That’s it.’ Morgan repeated. She had Curie gently by the thighs, rubbing and squeezing Curie’s pale legs to keep her aroused, guiding her to her mouth. ‘You tell me how it feels, alright? You tell me what feels good, Chick.’ 

Morgan was Curie’s first. She could almost cry at the thought, if crying was something she did. She wanted to do this right. She’d had to fight off so many arseholes trying to get at her, trying to take advantage of Curie’s naïveté. Now she was in safe hands, quite literally, and Morgan would keep it that way for as long as she was allowed. 

‘Here’ Morgan breathed, placing Curie’s hands in her thick hair, giving her some control. 

‘You’re sure this is nice for you? I want you to enjoy yourself too, my love. To reciprocate.’ 

‘Oh yes.’ Morgan sighed, lifting her head to run her tongue slowly from perineum to button, circling once, twice. Breathing in her scent. 

‘Oh!’ Curie exclaimed. 

‘Mmm... This is nice for me. Feel.’ 

Morgan guided Curie’s hand to her own pussy, which was warm and wet. 

‘Oh Morgan, you are very aroused.’ 

Morgan stifled a giggle. 

‘Yes, Chick. I’m very aroused. That’s what you do to me.’ Her voice took on a sensual strain. ‘It’s very hard for me to hold back.’ She squeezed her thighs encouragingly. ‘I want to make you feel good. Please let me make you come. We can learn about pleasing me later. I’ll take care of that tonight.’ 

Curie let out another tiny exclamation as she felt Morgan’s slick folds again. She was flushed, her pixie cut a disheveled nest of cuteness and chaos. She nodded, mouth open a little.

Morgan raised her head again, and immediately moaned into Curie’s folds and curls, taking another deep breath. Her hair tickled Morgan’s broad nose, rubbed her tongue as she explored. She was going to drench it all in their love. 

She started slow, reading Curie for signals, taking in her taste. It was similar to what she remembered, an almost indescribable taste of slight salt and tartness, or was it sweetness? As soon as she thought she identified a taste, it disappeared, like trying to stare at stars in the night sky. She was intoxicated. 

Curie was handling herself with a confidence that made Morgan’s chest swell with admiration, and more than a little pride. For someone so shy she seemed truly comfortable, as she began to move her hips slightly against Morgan’s jaw, small hands firmly entangled in her hair. 

‘Oh yes, that!’ She exclaimed as Morgan used the tip of her tongue to flick her button from side to side. She moaned at the encouragement, working harder to please her. 

‘Oh yes, my love. And then, next?’

Morgan flattened her tongue and made long, lavish strokes, once again starting slow and then varying speed and pressure. 

‘Oh, yes!’ She exclaimed again. Morgan chuckled into her pussy, caramel cheeks radiating heat. She pulled back a little. 

‘You can tell me if it’s not your favourite.’ She reminded her. 

‘But it’s all my favourite,’ Curie said resolutely. 

Morgan returned to her work, licking, sucking, breathing, and moaning her way to bliss. Her tongue was tired, and wetness ran liberally down her chin. She savoured every moment. She didn’t know when she’d get this chance again. 

She squeezed Curie’s arse, kneading her peachy cheeks and pushing her harder against her mouth. She could feel Curie getting tenser, her stomach flattening as her muscles contracted, her breathing becoming laboured. She started riding Morgan’s mouth with increasing purpose, letting out whimpering sounds with every thrust. Morgan gave her little squeezes in recognition and encouragement. 

‘My love, it’s happening!’ Curie squeaked, hands tensing and releasing in Morgan’s hair. She wondered if she could have a handsfree orgasm from that phrase alone. She ran her hands up and down Curie’s body, feeling her breast’s under her shirt, running her hands over her hips, counting her lucky stars. 

‘Oh! Oh! Morgan!’

Curie began to shudder, and all at once Morgan felt everything in her mouth tighten and release in shuddering waves. Curie doubled over, crying out in ecstasy, grinding hard onto Morgan’s tongue. She slowy licked and circled it as Curie came down from her high, helping her extract every moment of pleasure she could. 

‘Come here, Chick,’ Morgan sighed giddily, wiping off her chin. 

Curie shakily obliged, allowing Morgan to dry her off a little, before tucking her into her arms. She ran a finger down her nose, a thumb across her cheek. She truly was everything.


End file.
